Impress Me
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: Songfic in Diana's POV. Set just after 'This Little Piggy', contains spoilers. I don't own.
1. That Don't Impress Me Much

**A/N: This popped into my head. It's not connected to **_**A Lone Duet, **_**so don't worry about any plot holes you come across. I don't own Shania Twain's **_**That Don't Impress Me Much**_**, so no lawsuits please! **

**That Don't Impress Me Much**

My memory has come back. I didn't expect it to, but I do now remember things. Zatanna showed me the song, but the rest has returned on its own. I remember blocking a bullet with my bracers, I remember running away from a bright light. I remember burying my face in Zatanna's fruit bowl. I remember hearing their conversation above me.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art_

_You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original know-it-all_

I didn't understand the words then. But now I do. He said - admitted? - that his emotions regarding me ran deeper than he claimed.

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

But I can't get him to tell _me_ that. I've been dropping hints now for more than an hour. He's glared a few times, smirked during others. Not once has he said anything. Now he's gone from the monitor room, to his quarters.

Enough is enough. I follow him, catching up just as he turns down the corridor. There's no one around, so I call his name. "Bruce?"

He doesn't respond. "Bruce!"

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch?_

Still nothing. I lose patience, raising my voice again. "You said 'maybe there was'."

He stops. Doesn't turn, but looks over at his shoulder. "What?"

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

I lift my chin. "When Zatanna said there was something between us, you said maybe there was." I step closer. "Is there, Bruce?"

His posture doesn't relax, but I feel his shoulders slump inwardly. "Diana." _Don't do this_.

I'm about to let him get away with this. I'm either important to him, or I'm not. Though I can't pretend his silence isn't irksome. I follow him inside. "Even if there isn't, at least have respect enough for me to be honest."

He sighs. "Diana, even if there is-"

"So there is?" I interrupt.

He pushes back his cowl. His glare isn't any less fierce. "You _know _there is, Princess."

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

_And all that extra-hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

My heart leaps, but I know he isn't finished. I'm going to like what he says. I force my arms to remain at my sides. "But?"

"But what I told you on the rooftop still stands."

I nod. "So, what? You're going to stand there, admit you have feelings for me and... walk away?"

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

His silence is all the affirmation I get; it is all I need.

"Bruce, you-" I run my fingers through my hair, grasping at the strands. "You can't just do that!"

Another silence, but this one clearly says: _Watch me. _

I shouldn't be surprised. _Who knows how many women he's done this to? _I think bitterly. No, this isn't fair. Bruce may be many things, but he isn't cruel. "Next time," I say finally, "lie to me."

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch?_

As I head for the door, he stops me by taking hold of my wrist. "Lie to you?" he asks. "Diana, I don't lie to the people I respect!"

"You respect me?" I ask. "I beg to differ."

His eyes glitter dangerously. "Why so?"

"You've just deliberately toyed with me," I say, "and you have to ask?" I take my wrist out of his grasp. "If you're willing to admit you care for me, then be willing to do something about it. I'd rather be embarrassed around you for a while than know you want me too. Because now what's to help me move on?"

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

He opens his mouth to say something, but I put a hand up. I'm not finished. "So if you're not prepared to be with me, why give me that hope? The only conclusion I can come to in this case is that you like it." I step closer again, not raising my voice in volume but pouring as much of my anger into my tone as I can. "You _like _it," I repeat, annunciating my words carefully. "You like the idea of me pining over you."

"Don't be-"

"It's funny, I never thought of you _liking _the idea of having an Amazon on a string. But then I guess you get off on the power." I let my eyes sweep over him, my lip curling up in a disgusted sneer. "Mother was right. All men are the same."

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_

_C'mon, baby, tell me - you must be jokin', right?_

I get closer to the door than before. But he still stops me. This time, though, he pins me against the wall, forearm pressed against my collarbones. I glare, but don't push him away. We both know he cannot hold me. "Take your hands off me."

He blinks, and I wonder if he's even aware of having moved at all. Certainly he looks ashamed when he lets go. "Not a good feeling, is it?" I ask. "Being toyed with."

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

He steps back and narrows his eyes. "You're better than this, Diana."

"So are you," I snarl.

"What do you want from me?"

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch?_

"If you haven't worked that out yet, then you're no detective," I spit. Recognising that I am being childish and petulant, I fold my arms and answer him. "I want you to do what you want. And if you want me, _show me_. And if you can't do that, then back off. Take your 'part-time' member status and shove it to a non-member. If you respect me, I need you to disappear until _I'm _ready to look at you again."

"Don't you think I would if I could?" he demands. "It's too dangerous - we work together, Diana. And look at what John and Shayera went through-"

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

"We are not John and Shayera, Bruce," I say earnestly.

"Even so. Can't you see that, Diana?" he asks, voice quiet again. "If I lost you tomorrow it would be terrible. If we were... I couldn't do that again. I wouldn't survive."

I look down, feeling the surge of sympathy I always do when something reminds me of his parents. I know far better than to express it, but sometimes it feels painful. An ache inside my chest. The difference between us, I know, is that in Bruce's chest... the ache doesn't go away. But still - I know I can help him. If he'd only let me in.

He lifts my chin, deep blue eyes searching mine. "It could go so _wrong_."

_That don't impress me much_

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch?_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_

_That don't impress me much_

In any other circumstances, he would back away, or I wouldn't dare to, but right now I just do what feels natural. I put my own hand gently to his face, kiss him softly, quickly. "Or it could go exactly right." I pull away, looking at him sadly, my hand curled around the back of his neck. "But as long as that's what scares you, it's futile. I recognise that." I drop my hands. "I won't bother anymore, Bruce."

I walk to the doors, press the button to open them. As the phlorescent light from the hallway spills in, I turn my head. "I realise that I view the world too much in extremes. But this is a case of all or nothing. I could hate you so easily, Bruce. But equally I could love you. Your indecision is pathetic."

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something..._

_Oo-Oh-Oh_

His voice is heavy with derision. I know it is a defence mechanism. "So what am I supposed to do?"

I turn my head a little more, meeting his eyes. I can feel my own blazing. "Impress me."

_That don't impress me much!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Part II will be up in a few days. Review please! **


	2. Rainy Days And Mondays

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And here's part II. Enjoy! **

**Rainy Days And Mondays**

It has been a long day. Too long. Long to the point of utter fatigue. And utter fatigue isn't a feeling I'm used to. Yes, physically tired – though rare – isn't out of the ordinary. But this … weariness of spirit. This isn't something that happens a lot. It isn't something I like.

All I want to do is sleep for about a thousand years, then cry for a thousand years more.

_Talking to myself and feeling old_

_Sometimes I'd like to quit_

_Nothing ever seems to fit_

There was a bushfire in Australia. Nine hundred people needed to be evacuated – eighty eight more have been incinerated already.

It was started by arsonists.

_Arsonists. _

Why, by all the gods on Olympus, would someone do that? I do not understand. Yet I am not surprised. Have I been here too long? When I left home I was so full of hope, so sure that I could walk into this broken world and fix it with a few words, a couple of gestures. I have failed.

_Hanging around_

_Nothing to do but frown_

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down_

I've failed to make any real impact, even after all this time. If I told my friends that, they'd laugh. We've saved the world so many times, after all. We've repelled alien threats, monsters that shouldn't exist, even ourselves. But I haven't made it better. I've just maintained it.

Worse, I've been _jaded _by it. A year ago I would have laughed at the idea. Six months ago I would have hit the person to say it. Now I'd just nod. To remain rigidly stuck to my Amazon upbringing would have led to me following Aresia's example by now - but at least I would be strong. Unbending. The warrior my mother raised me to be. Now... what _am _I? What am I fighting against? Have I let her down? Have I let the gods down?

I wanted to be alone, so I have come to the conference room. There's a meeting soon. I'll need the time in between to regain myself. To give myself an excuse as to why I should carry on. To find a reason why I shouldn't give up on my life and go home.

_What I've got, they used to call the blues_

_Nothing is really wrong_

_Feeling like I don't belong_

The world isn't a better place because I'm in it. It's constant, the same as it ever was. I know my friends would miss me, if I went. I also know that no one is irreplaceable. I'd be remembered, sure, but I wouldn't be missed forever. Clark has Lois, Shayera has John - whether he'd admit it or not - Wally and J'onn are both happy. And Bruce...

I snort bitterly. I'm pretty certain his inner rodent would help him through it. So what's stopping me? He doesn't want me - or won't let himself - and I have more pride than to beg. That part of me, at least, is still Amazon. I ordered him to impress me. He hasn't done that. He's barely said two words to me, in fact. I'm still firmly in possession of my original assessment: pathetic.

_Walking around _

_Some kind of lonely clown_

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down_

I watch over the Earth and realise I'm disappointed. In the world, in myself, in Bruce. But generally I'm just tired.

The doors hiss open. In the reflection of the window I see a familiar silhouette. I'm too tired to even leave. Instead I carry on standing here, watching a Javelin prepare to dock.

Bruce puts some files down on the conference table, but doesn't sit. After a few moments pass in silence before he breaks it.

_Funny, but it seems I always wind up here with you_

_Nice to know somebody loves me_

_Funny, but it seems that it's the only thing to do _

_Run and find the one who loves me_

"Bad day?" he asks briefly, the barest hint of concern in his tone.

It's all I need.

I know he won't push me away. Crossing the room in three swift strides, I put my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. I don't cry, just stand there, motionless until he puts his arms around my waist. I close my eyes in relief and melt against him, my shoulders slumping and every bone in my body aching with fatigue. I nod. "Bad day."

_What I feel has come and gone before_

_No need to talk it out_

_We know what it's all about_

He doesn't say anything. Nor does he let go of me. Suddenly 'pathetic' doesn't seem right. I've never tried to convince myself I didn't love him, but this, now, _this _is why I love Bruce. Because he understands when words aren't needed. He just knows that he has to be here. He pulls me closer, kisses my forehead, asking silently if there is anything he can do.

I shake my head. "Hold me," I whisper. "Bruce… just hold me."

Hera bless him, he does. He just... holds me. Until, "I'm sorry, Diana."

_Hanging around _

_Nothing to do but frown_

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down_

I don't need to ask what for.

"You were right. Words don't mean anything without the actions to back them up. So..."

My tiredness turns to tension, bit by bit. _Don't do it, Bruce. Don't tell me you don't love me. Don't leave. _If he's going to, though, I want Bruce to tell me. I push back his cowl, looking into blue eyes instead of white lenses. "So?" I ask tightly.

_Funny, but it seems that it's that it's the only thing to do_

_Run and find the one who loves me_

His voice is perfectly steady. "I want you. And..."

Then his mouth is on mine, gently. Kissing me in a way that erases all doubt he means it. I kiss back with the same depth of emotion. He wants me, and he's willing to do something about it. It's remarkable - now I have all the energy in the world.

_What I feel has come and gone before _

_No need to talk it out_

_We know what it's all about_

The doors hiss open, and we both stiffen. It's Shayera. I think all the gods that it's Wally's habit not to arrive until the very last moment. As it is, Shayera's mouth is wide open in shock. But Bruce doesn't do what I'm - and I'm sure she is - expecting. Rather than jerking away from me and stalking from the room, he actually brazens it out. He lays one more soft kiss on my lips.

I'm the one who pulls his cowl back up. Then we both sit down, and he begins looking through the files he brought in with him. Shayera sends me a wide-eyed glance. She's impressed.

_Hanging around _

_Nothing to do but frown_

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down_

So am I.

_Hanging around_

_Nothing to do but frown _

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down _

**A/N: Review please! **


End file.
